Birthday Surprise
by brightdawn56
Summary: America's birthday has never been weirder. Dark!America


**First of all, I didn't write this, my bestie, Russia, did. I tried to write it but I fucked it up. Anyway, this is a true story... sort of. Also keep in mind that she wrote this at 3 in the morning.**

* * *

4th of July is very important to Americans, but what happens when other countries get involved? Will it be a success or end in utter failure?

As the warm and sunny morning sun rose, the countries woke to a more than unpleasant surprise.

Japan- "Hmm, what's this? And invitation to a party, at America-san's?"

Russia- "What a pleasant surprise, I'd love to go."

Prussia- "Kesesesese, count the awesome me in!"

Britain- "4th of July, eh? (Sighs) I guess I better go to keep an eye on him."

* * *

"Ok! Everyone thanks for coming to my little party!" America exclaimed, "Today, I'm going to show you how I used to party when I was younger! The pool's going to take a while to fill though... so just sit back and relax, and I would get into your swim gear if I were you." He walked away, chuckling softly.

"I didn't like the sound of that laugh just now..." Britain said.

"Don't worry so much old man! You're just hearing things!" Prussia said, high spirited.

"Hmm..." He said unconvinced, "I guess you're right,"

"Amerika is just playing jokes, da? He is very silly country." Russia commented.

America walked in with a giant grin plastered to his face, "Hey! The pool's ready! Get ready for some fun!"

Japan shook his head, "Oh buddha..."

The countries entered the backyard to see a kiddie pool filled with icy water and some pool toys. Also waiting for them was a table topped with fireworks and sparklers.

"This is it?" Britain asked, "Really America, really?"

"Real unawesome, brohas," Prussia commented, totally disappointed.

"Oh come on!" America said still cheerful, "It's fun, besides the pool is just to stand in, the big surprise is coming shortly...(hehe)"

"Should we be worried, comrade?" Russia asked.

"Should we?" Japan asked again.

"No! Not at all! I'll be right back so just sit tight kay?"

As America ran off, the four countries entered, or rather _stepped_, into the pool. Only to get the biggest surprise they've ever had.

Britain rubbed his head, annoyed, "Where has that idiot gon- Oh my god..." o_e "America, why are you holding a fire hose?"

As America stood there turning on the water faucet, he looked up with a very mischievous grin on his face and replied, "Oh no reason, except to exact my revenge!" he yelled as he threw the hose at them.

The hose began whipping around randomly and spraying water in all directions. Unfortunately(?) Prussia happened to be in it's path first. He had no time to react as his vital regions were... let's say no longer present at the moment.

"Oh... My vital regions... They've been invaded," He uttered as he withered in pain.

Next was Russia, who wasn't hurt by the hose, but rather hurt escaping it. "What the hell!" was the last thing he said before faceplanting into solid concrete.

Luckily for Japan, the hose didn't hit him, but it did spray him... In the eyes none less. He was blinded for a few seconds and stumbled backwards. He tripped on the side of the pool, falling on his ass in some mud. But that's a story for another day children!

Britain, being the lucky ass he is, was able to catch the hose before it managed to do anymore physical(or mental) damage.

Britain breathed heavily, "America, what the hell was that about?" He looked around, "America? Where the hell did you go?!"

As the brit helped the countries regroup, they found a note hanging on the door that read:

_That's for tormenting me all those years and hurting my country. Think twice before messing with me again or it will be worse, I can guarantee it. Have a good day, and happy Fourth of July!_

_Love,_

_The United States of_

_America_

_P.S. I got that all of on video._

* * *

**This is exactly what my friend said, "I let England off the hook this time, but next time I will fuckin' brutally murder him." Luv you guys and tell me what you think! Reviews!**


End file.
